The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, a refrigerator refers to a home appliance in which food may be stored in an internal storage space, which is shielded by a door, at a low temperature. To achieve this, the refrigerator is configured to accommodate the stored food in an optimum state by cooling the internal storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle.
In recent years, refrigerators have become increasingly multi-functional with changes of dietary lives and gentrification of products, and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices for convenience of users and for efficient use of internal spaces have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be opened/closed by the door. Further, the refrigerator may be classified into various types according to arrangement of the storage space and a structure of the door configured to open/close the storage space.
In general, the refrigerator has a problem in that when the door is not opened, internal food cannot be identified. That is, the door should be opened to identify whether desired food is received in a space in the refrigerator or in a separate storage space provided in the door. Further, when a user does not exactly know where the food is stored, an opening time of the door may increase or the number of times the door is opened may increase. At this time, unnecessary outflow of cold air may occur.
In recent years, to solve the above-described problem, a refrigerator in which a portion of a door is transparent or an interior of the refrigerator may be viewed, has been developed.